Stuck in the middle
by BCshipper
Summary: What if he did something, beside just sitting in that car and waiting. Bosco Cruz. Part two.
1. Chapter 1

" Not expecting one person."  
"One?" He looked at her confused. Did she forget that he was sitting here? And only because she wanted him to help her again?

"Yeah. You got a cell phone?" She asked, all the time looking intently at that building.

"What I want you to do is...is watch for the right time and then call for backup." That wasn't exactly what he had in mind when she told him she could find Hollis and dragged him into this potential Cruz disaster.

"You goin' in here by yourself ?"He couldn't believe it. But deep down it didn't really surprise him. Again, that was Cruz, taking risk nobody sane would. And yes, she was crazy.

"Yeah, I got a relationship with him. I'm gonna try and talk him out." She took out her gun and put it on the dashboard.

"No, I got my own gun."

"Yeah, but they are gonna search me." He took it without arguing. He had a serious misgivings about it but promised himself he wasn't going to be manipulated into something he was going to regret later. And for sure he wasn't getting involved into that mess. Last time was enough lesson for him.

"How am I gonna know when you're ready?"

"You'll know. " She opened the door and moved to get out.

"Hold on, hold on." He stopped her. There was something in her eyes, so different, soft and sad as if she was going to break down in a moment.

"Are you sure?" He looked at her searchingly as if trying to figure out the meaning of her decisions. Sensing in some way that it was going to be point of no return.

" There's no one I'd rather have backing me up." Watching closely her retreating form, still feeling her lips on his and trying to understand what it was all about he knew that something was very wrong. And that he didn't like it at all.

There was really one thing that came to his mind that exact moment. Something he should have done a long time ago when she left him in that bar after arguing about Noble's gun. He called Swersky.

Short but it's still something. Don't complain.:) Reviews, as always appreciated. Might speed up things a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

"She what?!" Bosco grimaced slightly at the cell phone and thought about how much Swersky was annoying him. Since the beginning of this conversation he probably heard twenty of whats, every one even more booming in his ears. But nothing important came after that. And he was getting impatient.

Maybe calling Swersky wasn't such a good idea after all.

"And you let her?!" Now it was going to be his head bitten off because she did something stupid. Again. But considering what he just did she wasn't going to get away with it so easily. This time it was big. And her ass was in line.

He could hear Lieutenant taking a deep breath and preparing himself for another outburst.

"I'm suspending you both. No, I'm firing you. I don't care what the hell where you thinking...but I'm going to make sure that..." Bosco removed the phone from his ear and looked at it questioningly. "We will see." He said dubiously.

"Boscorelli!" Swersky bawled.

"Sit tight and wait there for back-up. I promise you that if you move just a milimetr I will personally..." Swersky didn't finish his last threat.

"How will you know I moved?" Bosco asked curious.

"Don't piss me off Boscorelli!" Swersky yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Just stay there or I will lock you up for disobeying an order. I'm not joking Bosco. Not this time.Understood?"

"Sure." Bosco said, hung up and jumped out of the car.

* * *

"I can live with your disappointment." She looked at him, straight in the eyes, without showing fear or doubt about what she was going to do. And pulled the pins on grenades. 

"What is this?" Hollis asked startled. He didn't see that coming in his game. And he didn't think she was capable of killing herself just to get him.

"The terms you're dictating. Goodbye, Marcel."

"Yeah, goodbye Marcel." Bosco appeared in the doors with gun. And that's what she didn't plan.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked shocked and looked at him. And then she realized what was going to happen in a moment. That he was going to die here. And that was going to be her fault.

She pulled the granades, threw them at Hollis and jumped to push Bosco out the room. And that's all she remebered as the rubble started to cover them and the walls crumbled.


End file.
